A combat vehicle typically has one or more sensor packages mounted on or within the vehicle. The sensor package includes a sensor system and a sensor aperture through which the sensor system has a field of view. In combat or other information gathering situations, the sensor system may obtain location information, surrounding environment information, target identification information, or other information from its field of view. The sensor system may also be used to sight on a target for long-range firing or other purposes from its field of view. As the vehicle moves through its surrounding environment, the sensor aperture may collect debris and foreign material, such that the field of view of the sensor system is obstructed, which may impact usability of any information gathered from the sensor system. Typically, a cleaning system is fixedly mounted to a surface or adjacent to the sensor aperture outside the vehicle so that debris and foreign material can be removed from the sensor aperture by spraying a cleaning fluid on the sensor aperture from a fixed nozzle or wiping the sensor aperture with a wiper. Fixed nozzle cleaning systems may not adequately clean the sensor aperture since the fixed nozzles have limited spraying areas, and wiper cleaning systems may scratch the sensor apertures, diminishing the field of view from the sensor aperture. Wiper cleaning systems also often require complex mechanisms and motors to provide adequate cleaning. Further, both fixed nozzle cleaning systems and wiper cleaning systems mountings may obstruct the field of view from the sensor aperture, and require structure that undesirably extends beyond a hull of the vehicle. Accordingly, although existing systems and methods for cleaning sensor apertures have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.